<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Us Two by EsspressoDepresso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539828">Just Us Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsspressoDepresso/pseuds/EsspressoDepresso'>EsspressoDepresso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Motorcycle Rides, Party, Shadow is a gentleman, Slow Dancing, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsspressoDepresso/pseuds/EsspressoDepresso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of one of the teams friends was this weekend and Sonic was planning on going with Amy and Tails. Yet they had different ideas, so Sonic improvised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Zooey (Sonic Boom), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Us Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in this story Shadow and Sonic are mutual friends. They have a few races here and there and there are times when one has to help the other home after battles, you could say that their relationship was very intimate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was too busy munching his way into his delicious chilli dog to notice Amy and Tails exchanging awkward glances to each other. Tails was the first to walk over and clear his throat. 

</p><p>“Oh hey buddy” Sonic says while his mouth was filled with food. He uses the brown bandana around his neck to wipe the food off his face and leans back into the chair. “What’s up?” </p><p>“Welllll it’s about the wedding” Tails starts </p><p>Them three were planning on going to a friends wedding this Saturday. Sonic still couldn’t get over the fact that another one of his friends was finally going to settle down with someone, he was happy for the both of them. It will be a few hours drive to get there but Sonic could get there in like seconds so he wasn’t fussed but Amy insisted that he come by vehicle because she didn’t want Sonic running into something or breaking anything on accident so that’s why he decided to go with them. </p><p>“Okay, what about it?” Sonic asks while tapping his foot on the floor, not for being impatient but merely because it’s a habit of his. </p><p>“Uhmm well-“ Tails sheepishly sputters. </p><p>“I’m bringing Silver” Amy says. Silver, that one. Sonic knew that Silver had a thing for Amy and vice verser and he was happy for her, she finally moved on from her obsessive and clingy nature and the two actually become closer than ever. </p><p>“Uh alright-?” Sonic wonders if this was the reason why everyone was so awkward, Amy was bringing a date and that wasn’t going to annoy him or anything like that. If she thinks that her dating is going to affect them then that’s ridiculous, he’s about to ask what’s up with everybody’s tension then Tails pipes in. </p><p>“And Knuckles is bringing Rouge and I’m bringing Zooey..” He says blushing softly while looking at the ground.</p><p>Ah Knuckles and Rouge had been dating for a few years so Sonic didn’t mind that he would want to take Rouge there and oh Zooey. Tail’s little crush. He had met her before and she was very sweet and kind and she also praised Tails a lot for his inventions so he could see why Tails would fall for her. </p><p>“I asked Zooey if she wanted to come with me and she said yes! But then I just found out the Amy was bringing Silver..” </p><p>“Sorry Sonic” Amy says softly </p><p>“Hey it’s cool alright, I don’t mind.” Sonic says as he reaches for his phone and dials a number. “I guess I have to bring someone too then.” </p><p>Amy and Tails glance at each other then back at the blue hedgehog. They wonder who might Sonic have in mind, maybe Sally? or maybe even Blaze? Or Sticks?? Actually Sticks isn’t the type to go to those ceremonies so she’s off the list. </p><p>“So who are you gonna bring?” Tails asks </p><p>“Shadow.” </p><p>Oh oka-....Hold up </p><p>“Wait Sonic-“ Tails protests but Sonic raises a hand and smirks at him as a voice came out of the phone.</p><p>“Sonic?” </p><p>Shadow always answered the phone with concern laced in his voice, he probably thinks that the blue blur got himself into trouble again. </p><p>“Hey Shadz! You doing alright?” Sonic winks at Tails, only to get an eye roll back from the fox then focuses on the voice. </p><p>“Fine, and yourself?” Shadow replies gently. </p><p>“I’m doing good also one question, you got any plans this weekend?” </p><p>“Well what plans do you think I have, Faker?” He asks with a little humour in his voice. Sonic feels proud of himself, he finally worked his way up where Shadow eases up, jokes around a little bit and doesn’t frown at everything the blue blur does. </p><p>“I don’t know that’s why I asked” Sonic teased. </p><p>“Hmm, I have nothing going on.” </p><p>“Well if that’s the case , do you wanna be my date for a wedding?” </p><p>There’s a small pause and Sonic can only imagine what the ebony hedgehog looks like now, considering his offer. </p><p>“Sure.” There, simple and easy. </p><p>“Sweet thanks! I’ll call you later and we’ll talk about it more.” Sonic almost replies almost a bit too excitedly. </p><p>“Sure” Shadow agrees gently then speaks up again. “I could head over to your place if you want, it’ll make it easier to discuss.” </p><p>“Oh okay sure thing, Shadz! You can swing by around 6 if that suits you?” </p><p>“It does. I’ll see you there, Faker.” Shadow replies </p><p>“Bye Shadz!” Sonic says sweetly as he hangs up and places his phone down. “Well that’s sorted out now.” </p><p>“Really Sonic? Shadow? At a wedding?” Amy questions with her arms folded. </p><p>“Hey you guys are bringing your dates and I’m bringing mine” Sonic shrugged with a cheeky grin. “Besides it’s not like he’s gonna hurt anyone there, it’ll be fine. Shadow’s a gentleman.” </p><p>Tails shrugged and smiled halfway “If you say so then but if you’re happy with that then so am I.” </p><p>“Thanks bro.” Sonic smiles. </p><p>————————</p><p>“Are we going to run there or shall I drive us?” Shadow asked, sitting on a couch in Sonic’s home while Sonic sat on a couch opposite of Shadow. </p><p>“Well Amy was really strict on the no running to important social events because she thinks I might break things unintentionally-“ </p><p>“I’ll drive us.” Shadow interrupted.</p><p>“Well it is a long way, Shadz” </p><p>Shadow shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting beside him on a table and took a sip. “I don’t mind the drive, it’ll be nice and I won’t be drinking either so what’s another option?.” Shadow says as he gazes back at Sonic who shrugged in response. </p><p>“So what suit are you going to wear?” Shadow asked. </p><p>Sonic looked at Shadow. “Uhhh hm. I haven’t thought about it, I have a black one in my closet if that works.” </p><p>Shadow nods “That’s fine I’ll get a navy blue one.” </p><p>“Blue? Awww Shadz are we gonna be that couple~” Sonic teases as Shadow rolls his eyes at the blue hedgehog. </p><p>“No it’s just complimentary.” Shadow corrects with a grin on his face. “I’ll try not to show you up.” </p><p>Sonic scoffs playfully “Show me up? C’mon Shadz look who you’re talking too” </p><p>“Then don’t get offended when people say blue suits me more.” </p><p>Sonic gasps and holds a hand over his heart, dramatically “Wow that’s just harsh, Shadz.” </p><p>Shadow couldn’t help but chuckle softly. </p><p>——————-</p><p>It was the day of the wedding and Sonic was busy getting his suit on. Shadow was arriving to his house in a few minutes and he just couldn’t get this stupid tie on. There was a knock on his front door and Sonic rushed down to open it, there he saw Shadow with his dark blue suit on and his quills looked like they’ve been groomed throughly. The dark blue brought out the red markings on Shadows, especially his ruby red eyes. </p><p>“You look handsome~” Sonic winked and Shadow rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Mhm” Shadow grunted out. “I’m early, sorry about that.” </p><p>Sonic waved a hand. “It’s fine don’t be sorry”  </p><p>“You ready to go then, Faker?” </p><p>“Yeah give me a minute I still have to do this tie” Sonic said while fiddling with it. It just kept slipping from his hands but he noticed that Shadow walked closer to him, “May I?” he asked while grabbing the tie from Sonic. </p><p>“Uhhh sure” Sonic said, sheepishly. </p><p>Shadow began to tie it up for him. He was slightly taller than Sonic and so close to him, he actually smelt really good, so clean. Shadow just finished with the tie and gazed into Sonic’s eyes, the emerald green shined brighter than before and Sonic looked so...</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>“W-We should be going, huh Shadz?” Sonic said with a slight blush spreading against his muzzle. Shadow nodded and began to head out with Sonic following after. </p><p>Before Shadow started up his motorcycle he gave a helmet to Sonic. </p><p>“What’s this?” The blue one asked</p><p>“It’s a helmet, you wear it on your head to protect your brain.” </p><p>“I know what a helmet is Shadow, just...what about you?” Sonic asked with concern</p><p>Shadow smiled gently and held up his own that was sitting on the bike handle. “I have my own too Sonic, don’t worry.” </p><p>Wait did Shadow buy him his own motorcycle helmet? The thought of Shadow thinking about him that way was oddly very charming and sweet in a way. The blue one wrapped his arms around Shadow’s waist as the motorcycle took off. The ride there was peaceful, the wedding was on the country side and most of it was just long roads with endless fields. Sonic closes his eyes against the warm sun and cool breeze. It’s nice. </p><p>They don’t talk. They really don’t need to talk, they feel comfortable around each other. They can be silent for a long time and still be very comfortable, it’s never awkward between them. Something in Sonic just wants to tell Shadow to keep driving, they won’t be missed if they didn’t show up but no. </p><p>He can’t imagine Shadow’s reaction yet he’s so positive that Shadow would’ve kept driving if asked.</p><p>——————<br/>
When the ceremony was over they all gathered in the dining room for the feast and were spotted by Amy and Silver. The two make their way towards Sonic’s friends at the table. It had just enough seats for all 8 of them. (What a relief) Shadow gave Rouge and Knuckles a small nod while Sonic waved at Amy and Tails, also at their dates of course. But Shadow even pulled out Sonic’s chair for him and once seated Shadow drapes his arm around Sonic’s back. The blue one didn’t know if he was playing along with the whole “date” thing but he wasn’t complaining. He finds a comfortable position and leans into Shadow too. (Plus seeing the look of a confusion of Knuckles and shock on Amy and Tail’s faces were beautiful) </p><p>The eight of them together wasn’t as bad as Sonic imagined. Shadow was having a conversation with Rouge and Knuckles then made soft small talk to Tails and Zooey. Amy and Silver were too busy cuddling and making lovely dovey remarks towards each other. Thankful he was stuck between Shadow and Tails, he didn’t want to hear any of that but he couldn’t help but laugh a little at poor Knuckles and Zooey who was seated next to them. </p><p>It was nice actually. All of them together, enjoying themselves. The evening turned to night and all the wedding speeches were done.  </p><p>Shadow poured Sonic some wine and gently gave the glass to him. Sonic smiled and leaned closer to the ebony hedgehog, whispering in his ear. Whatever he said made Shadow chuckle quietly then he leaned and gently whispered in Sonic’s ear, the words he said made Sonic snort before laughing. Some eye brows were raised at the table whenever Shadow would gently wipe away some bits of food from Sonic’s face or when Sonic would do something stupid like balance a spoon on his nose only to get a small chuckle out of the black hedgehog. It was like Sonic loved making him laugh. </p><p>The actually looked like a real couple. </p><p>“So how long have you two been dating?” Silver spoke up across the table. </p><p>Shadow huffs “Long enough.” Without a missing a beat. His hand closed around Sonic’s as he softly smiles at the blue one. </p><p>Sonic feels warm and grabs Shadow’s hand in return, he smiles back and turns at Shadow “I’m glad it means so much to you” he teases. </p><p>“Oh I can see.” Rouge chimes in. “The way you two are with each other, it seems you’ve been together for a long time.” </p><p>Knuckles agrees “Yeah it’s weird seeing you two together. Ha, I remember when you guys would always try and tear off each other’s heads.” </p><p>“I guess things can change.” Shadow shrugged.</p><p>Well the truth is that they did know each other for a long time. They’ve carried each other home when one was too weak or wounded. With Shadow being a fast healer, he’ll always be the one who stitched up Sonic, while Sonic was the one who helped Shadow with his mental health from time to time. They’ve both seen each other at their lowest and helped each other to become the stronger again. Their relationship was already intimate.</p><p>——————</p><p>Sonic had never thought about settling down and getting married to one. He thinks that it’ll probably slow him down or distract him. Or worst, Eggman would use them to get to him and that’s something he doesn’t want anyone he loves to go through. Sonic wonders if Shadow ever thinks about things like that. His hand finds Shadow’s leg while a surprise speech for the newlyweds is happening but then he feels the ebony hedgehog’s hand close over and there they are, holding hands underneath the table, where no one else can see. Just them two, enjoying each other’s presence. </p><p>The first dance was nice, seeing the new couple dance swiftly and sweetly with so much love in their eyes. All eight of them watched happily and comfortably from their table. </p><p>The next dances started to become more loud. Now everyone was a little tipsy and drunk but expect for Tails and Zooey who had left before midnight. Shadow had spent the whole time drinking juice so he was sober and Sonic only had a few glasses of wine and already felt warm. </p><p>As the music volume raised higher and higher, Shadow grits his teeth, he wasn’t a fan of loud music. Rouge and Knuckles hit the dance floor with Amy and Silver following after. Shadow can handle noise but sometimes when it’s too loud it can be completely unbearable, he just needs to focus on something else, like Soni- </p><p>The black hedgehog feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You alright, Shadz? You wanna head out for bit?” </p><p>Shadow sighs “I’m fine, Sonic.” </p><p>“You look a little tense, come on it’ll be quieter outside.” </p><p>It would be nice to go outside actually, some fresh air could do him some good. Shadow nods and follows Sonic outside. </p><p>——————-</p><p>It was much better outside, the night air and cool breeze was just what they both needed. The music is still loud and it pulse and vibrates the ground a bit. </p><p>A few other guests are all scattered around the entrance, laughing, giggling and kissing. Shadow moves Sonic to more of a polite area, his hand on the small of Sonic’s back. </p><p>The music changes to a nice slow song. All Sonic can imagine is his friends making their moves on their dates. </p><p>Dates. </p><p>Sonic gazed at Shadow when they found a nice area without anyone else around. Shadow looked at Sonic and smiled softly. “Thank you, Sonic.” </p><p>“For what, Shadz?” </p><p>“For asking me to come with you, I needed a day like this.” Shadow admits. </p><p>“Hey it’s not a problem, thanks for coming with me, even as my date and everything.” Sonic laughs softly. </p><p>They both stood in silence, gazing up at the night sky. It was peaceful once again, the sound of the music was faint yet you could still hear it clearly too. </p><p>“Do you want to dance?” Shadow asks, his gentle voice shaking Sonic out of his mind. </p><p>“What was that, Shadz?” </p><p>Shadow clears his throat “Did you want to dance?” </p><p>“With you?” Sonic blurts out before thinking. </p><p>Shadow seems a little embarrassed and tries to shrug it off. The air seems thick now. “I just thought, since we-“ </p><p>“No. YES! I mean sure, yeah.” Sonic wants to mentally slap himself but when Shadow grabs his hand gently and smiles at him, everything around him felt as if it all disappeared. Why was his heart racing right now, he had touched Shadow before, after all they were on a date, a FAKE date but still, dancing? </p><p>Shadow pulled Sonic closer, one hand held his and the other slipped around the blue hedgehog’s waist to the small of his back, gently yet also nervously. Sonic placed his other hand on Shadow’s shoulder and gripped it slightly. Shadow clears his throat and steps closer, reducing the space between them so that their chests are pressed up together and now Sonic can feel Shadow’s steady breath on his lips. </p><p>They don’t speak, they just sway back and forth towards the song in the background. </p><p>-Cause I don’t want to lose you now-</p><p>Sonic gazed into Shadow’s red eyes</p><p>-I’m lookin’ right at the other half of me- </p><p>Sonic stroked Shadow’s shoulder then moves his hand through the red and black quills then to the side of the ebony hedgehog’s head. Shadow leans into the touch. </p><p>-The vacancy that sat in my heart~ Is a space that now you hold- </p><p>Sonic’s hand goes back on Shadow’s shoulder while Shadow slowly moves closer to him. He wasn’t going to push him away. Their cheeks now rest against each other and he can feel Shadow smile against him. </p><p>-Show me how to fight for now~ And I’ll tell you baby, it was easy- </p><p>Shadow was so close, his steady breath and gentle grip made Sonic feel good. Shadow makes him feel good. All the things that made them both rivals were washed away now, they had come a long way, from beating each other to the ground to slowly swaying together in the moonlight. Shadow was something Sonic considered a safe place, just being around him made him feel secure and Sonic was Shadow’s back up whenever he felt his mind turned against him. They were both important parts to each other. </p><p>-Comin’ back here to you once I figured it out- </p><p>Still slow. Shadow didn’t pull away, their distance between their bodies remains the same and Sonic sees no reason to pull away either. They both stand there in each other’s arms, movements stopping. </p><p>-You were right here all along- </p><p>The music seems to die out slowly. </p><p>“Thank you.” Sonic whispers </p><p>“Hmn?” Shadow grunts out, the noise rolling gently through him.</p><p>“For everything, Shadz and for dancing with me.” </p><p>Shadow just nods against Sonic, both still holding each other closely. </p><p>—————-</p><p>They sit outside, enjoying each other’s presence and the faint music from the building. Knuckles walks over a bit over drunk, followed by in embarrassed Rouge.</p><p>“Heyyyyyy Soniccccc” Knuckles grins. “We’re going-going back home now” He giggles and slaps Sonic on the shoulder hard. “See youuuuu wheneverrrr.” </p><p>Rouge rolls her eyes and drags Knuckles back to her car after waving goodbye to Shadow and Sonic. </p><p>“Well that was a show.” Sonic jokes earning a small chuckle from Shadow. </p><p>“Did you want to go home now?” Sonic asks Shadow once Rouge left.  </p><p>“I’m ready to leave when you are.” The ebony one replies. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready.” The soft hum from Shadow was enough for Sonic. </p><p>———————<br/>
The drive back was just as peaceful as before. The soft rumble of the engine and the night sky above them was really relaxing. Sonic held Shadow gently and rested his head on his shoulder while they drove into the night. </p><p>They pulled up and Sonic’s house quicker than expected. Sonic went to go give the helmet back till Shadow raised his hand halfway. “Keep it.” </p><p>“Wait really?” </p><p>“Yes. You may need it for a next time, Faker.”</p><p>Next time? </p><p>Sonic smiled softly. “Thanks Shadz.” </p><p>Shadow nodded and made his way to leave but Sonic, not wanting the night to end, blurted out “Did you want to come in for coffee?” </p><p>Shadow looked back at him. “Coffee?” </p><p>“A hot drink that gives you energy, I’m sure you’ll like it“ The blue one teased. Shadow chuckled softly. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>The head inside in silence. He moves away from the door, taking off his jacket and tie and throwing on the couch nearby, Shadow follows after. </p><p>Sonic goes to the kitchen and walks up to the coffee machine, actually doing what he said he’ll do. Make coffee. Then he looks at Shadow. On his couch, tie gone and his collar undone, usually Sonic would have to tell Shadow to make himself at home but seeing Shadow comfortable enough to do it himself, makes him really happy. </p><p>“You’re making yourself at home, good.” Sonic says softly as he bring two cups of freshly brewed coffee  and places it on the table in front of them. Sonic sat beside him. </p><p>“Thank you.” Shadow whispers as he grabs his cup. </p><p>Sonic nods and sips from his own cup. </p><p>“Sonic...?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I really enjoyed our night together.” Shadow admits. </p><p>“Hey I did too, it was nice.” Sonic replies optimistically. Shadow sighs and stares at his coffee. </p><p>Sonic grew concerned. “You alright, Shadz?” </p><p>“I know it wasn’t a date but...” Shadow places the cup back on the table and sighs, a blush crawling over his muzzle. That’s when it hit Sonic.</p><p>Shadow bought him a helmet for him.</p><p>He treated him so good throughout the whole day. He held his hand, he was polite and always made sure to give him attention. </p><p>He danced with him. </p><p>He agreed to be his date. </p><p>“You...You treated it like it was real.” </p><p>Shadow breaths in, his chest swells and his heart rate pulses a bit faster. Sonic looked at Shadow and for the 5th or 6th time, he really wants to kiss him... </p><p>“It’s been awhile, Sonic.” He says. “Since I wanted to love again, since I wanted to slow dance again.” </p><p>Shadow looks at Sonic. </p><p>Shadow always made sure he was okay, always made sure he had time for him and always made sure he was happy. </p><p>Chaos Sonic wants to kiss him now. </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you.” Shadow whispers</p><p>“I think I love you...” Sonic says without hesitation at all. Feeling weight he didn’t know he had being lifted off his shoulders. </p><p>Shadow leaned over and placed a hand on the side of Sonic’s face, making him look at his ruby red eyes. Sonic felt a blush appearing on his face as he leaned into his touch and waited for Shadow to do something. Anything. </p><p>“May I?” Shadow gently asked </p><p>“Please” </p><p>Sonic holds the hand that Shadow placed on the side of his face. </p><p>Shadow leaned closer and so did Sonic. The gentle brush of his lips on Shadow’s made him crazy. He just wants to take Shadow’s head in his hands and kiss him till they’re breathless. He wants it so badly but no, he’ll wait. Shadow needs patience. </p><p>Slowly but surely, Shadow closed the gap between them. Their lips met and it was just as good as any first kiss. Sonic felt the electricity between them and it was amazing. The kiss was soft and gentle, with Shadow reaching out and gripping Sonic’s waist well the blue one had his arms on Shadow’s shoulders. </p><p>Sonic allows Shadow to lead then he feels Shadow’s tongue against his lips. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>OH.</p><p>Sonic slowly opened his mouth more and their tongues touch. Sonic’s stomach swoops and Shadow’s heart flutters. </p><p>The kiss becomes heated and more rough, Shadow pulls Sonic closer while Sonic wraps his arms around the black one’s neck. Shadow nips on his lips causing Sonic to whimper. They were both getting hot and breathless. </p><p>Then Shadow pulls away, only far enough so that their noses are still touching. </p><p>“Wow...” </p><p>Shadow huffs in amusement “Wow indeed.” Sonic then leans into his arms and rests his head on Shadow’s chest.</p><p>“You’re in love with me?” Shadow speaks up again. </p><p>“Yeah...Yeah I am.” </p><p>Shadow kisses Sonic in his forehead. “So am I.” </p><p>“Yeah I guessed, considering we just made out.” </p><p>Shadow groans in embarrassment and Sonic snickers at his boyfriend’s (boyfriend?? Yeah...boyfriend..) reaction. </p><p>“So does that mean we’re...boyfriend’s now, Shadz?” </p><p>“I guess it does...if you wish for that.” Shadow asks.</p><p>Sonic kisses Shadow on the cheek. “of course I do. You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” </p><p>“Will you tell your friends about us?” Shadow asks. </p><p>“I won’t tell if you don’t want me too and besides I think we should keep this between us for now.”</p><p>Sonic chimes in again. “Did you want to stay over for the night? We could have breakfast together at this diner I saw?” </p><p>Shadow smiles softly “Are you asking me on another date?” </p><p>Sonic winks “Maybe~” </p><p>Shadow pulls Sonic closer and kisses him gently on the lips again. “Of course I’ll stay, love.” </p><p>Sonic blushes at the nickname and smiles at Shadow. “I really love you..” </p><p>Shadow stares into Sonic’s eyes and reaches out for his hand to gently place a kiss on it. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry about any mistakes QwQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>